


'tis the season

by ardvari



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardvari/pseuds/ardvari
Summary: She didn’t notice Sofia sidling up to her until the other woman bent lower to take a better look at the music boxes herself. As always she stood just a tad too close, definitely invading Sara’s personal space and enjoying every minute of it.“Music boxes? Now there’s something I didn’t know about you.” she teased gently, her scarf almost dangling on the floor.





	'tis the season

'Tis the Season...

Sara had always liked music boxes. She loved the tinny sound of them, the tiny figures that turned endless circles on top of clunky porcelain landscapes. The small ballet dancer in front of her turned and turned and turned, slowed down and came to an abrupt halt that almost startled her. 

She didn’t notice Sofia sidling up to her until the other woman bent lower to take a better look at the music boxes herself. As always she stood just a tad too close, definitely invading Sara’s personal space and enjoying every minute of it. 

“Music boxes? Now there’s something I didn’t know about you.” she teased gently, her scarf almost dangling on the floor.

“It’s… uhm… an old love. When I was a kid I always wanted one but in my house it wouldn’t have survived for very long.” Sara sighed, resting her shoulder against Sofia’s.

The blonde woman reached up, wound up the music box again and watched the little dancer. 

“My father always wanted me to take ballet lessons. Instead of building tree forts.” she explained, a hint of a sigh carrying on her voice. Sara chuckled softly beside her, picturing a young Sofia in a tutu going through the different ballet positions in front of a mirror. 

“You would have been good at ballet.” she mused.

They watched as the dancer came to a halt again, a perpetual smile drawn onto the tiny porcelain face. Sara picked the music box up and smiled at Sofia. 

“Let’s take it.” she said, as enthusiastic as if she wanted to convince Sofia to get a puppy. The other woman grinned back, brushed a finger over the porcelain face and nodded. 

“Sure.” she volunteered, feeling warm and fuzzy at the thought of buying something with Sara. Baby steps towards something akin to a real, normal relationship. 

They stepped out of the store, their breath visible in the cold air as they linked their hands and looked up at the bright, blinking neon advertisements littering Times Square. The colors reflected in the snow, turning the dark evening into something akin to day, a multi-colored, eternal twilight. 

For a while they walked in silence, pointed out things to each other in the store windows and scrounged up some change for the Salvation Army workers at the street corner.

“It was a good idea to come here, you know?” Sara finally admitted, thinking back to how much she had originally resented the idea. Christmas shopping in New York. Something that crazy people did, people without jobs and no life. It was all part of Sofia’s plan to get her to loosen up a bit, let go of all that mental armor she was wearing like a protective shield. 

“Told ya.” was all Sofia said, squeezed Sara’s gloved hand and pulled her across the street.


End file.
